The Joonies: A Boondocks Story
by Marshilla2Hype
Summary: Based off the hit adult swim show, The Boondocks. The Freemans meet their dopplegangers! Bri Porter, Tammy Porter, and Grandma meet their newest subjects. May drama unfold? (OCs) pic for cover is Bri Porter ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first run on this website. Cut me some slack but give me feedback! So I decided to make this story based off The Boondocks, but also with my original characters. So, tell me if you like it and I'll keep you updated! :) **

Bri Porter made her way downstairs with two books in her hand. She was determined to have a decent quiet day and catch up on her reading. But, at her house, it was never quiet and peaceful. Her younger sister Tammy was always up to something, with her thuggish ways. So, Bri took it as her own responsibility to take care of Tammy. As Bri entered the living room and sat on the couch, Tammy walked into the room. "What's good nigga?" she said as she flopped onto the opposite couch and pulled out her handheld game. Bri sighed and started reading one of her books. Their grandma, Roberta Janae Porter, walked in and slouched in the recliner. "Good morning girls" she said, as she changed the channel of the TV with a hint of impatience.

"What's wrong grandma?" Bri asked, looking up from her book. "Our neighbors from down the street are in the headline news again!" Grandma said, changing the channel quickly. "You mean the Freemans?" Bri said, as a scowl appeared on her face. "Yes child, now stop asking questions and let me change the damn channel!" Grandma said, clearly annoyed. "Why you care about them crazy bitches anyway?" Tammy asked, not looking up from her game. "Watch yo mouth girl! You know how dangerous neighbors are these days, especially the Freemans" Grandma said. "Well Grandma, if you're so interested in them, get to know them. How about you invite them over for dinner?" Bri asked, returning her gaze to her book. "You know what, that's a good idea Bri! They'll be over for dinner tonight!" Grandma said excitedly, as she hurried up the stairs. Bri looked up from her book surprised and then sighed. Tammy gave her an annoyed look. "Way to go nigga! Now we gon' have crazy bitches over for dinner!" Tammy yelled.

"Look, it can't be that bad. We'll actually be able to get to know them and things will go well" Bri said, not actually believing her own words. "Pshh, yeah right! Them niggas is crazy, but hey, I dig crazy!" Tammy said, a smirk spreading on her face. Bri rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

Meanwhile, Grandma sat in her room as she dialed the house number of the Freeman's home from the local book. There was a brief ringing until the line picked up. "Hello?" a boy's voice said into the phone. "Yes hello, this is the Freeman's residence right?" Grandma said into the phone. "Who wants to know?" the boy said into the phone. "Well, hi. I'm a neighbor from down the street and—"'

"GRANDDAD! IT'S SOME LADY FROM DOWN THE STREET ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" the boy yelled.

Grandma winced from the yelling and jerked the phone from her ear a little. A few seconds later another voice registered through the phone. "I'm sorry about that. My grandson Huey can be very blunt sometimes. Anyway, how can I help you this evening?" the man's voice said into the phone. "Oh, don't worry about it. I've got some interesting grandchildren too, so, it's really nothing new to me sir" Grandma said. "Oh you don't have to call me sir, call me Robert. And you have grandchildren too? Maybe we can get them together for a playdate. Ya'll should come over for dinner!" Robert said cheerily. "That would be nice, how's tonight sound?" she said. "Okay, just stop by around two o'clock. See ya'll soon!" Robert said into the phone as he hung up. "Girls, get ready! We're leaving soon!" Grandma hollered from upstairs.

**Okay, so that was the first chapter ya'll! Hoped you're interested! You see how I made the families a little identical? I guess it needs some dramatic flare. Review this guys! Stay tuned**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, chapter two is officially into play! Review!**

The Porters piled into Grandma's car and headed for the Freemans house. Bri frowned the whole way there. "What's wrong with chu' nigga?" Tammy asked, smacking on some gum. "I thought they were coming to our house. But instead, we're going to their house" Bri said, as her regular scowl deepened. "Okay…what's wrong with that?" Tammy asked slowly, not fully getting the problem. "It's an unknown territory! How are we supposed to know what goes on in their house? They could be serial killers" Bri said, as she folded her arms over her chest. Tammy laughed her retarded laugh. "Nigga, is you for real? Them niggas couldn't kill me if they tried. And, is you seriously scared?" she laughed. Bri rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not scared Tammy, I'm annoyed because I'm being dragged along" she said. "Cut that bullshit attitude out girl and enjoy your night" Grandma said, as the car pulled into the Freeman driveway.

They got out and headed to the doorstep. Grandma ringed the doorbell and they waited patiently, well, except for Tammy. "Yo, these niggas need to hurry up! My stomach can't take no more waiting!" Tammy said, as she clutched her stomach and tapped her foot impatiently. Bri hit Tammy upside the head and glared at her. The door finally opened. A short afro kid answered the door. The first thing Bri noticed was his scowl…and then she noticed his puffy afro. The boy looked at each of them and then opened the door wider so they could come in. "Well hello young man, what's your name?" Grandma asked him. "Huey" he mumbled darkly as he walked upstairs. "Well he seems nice" Bri mumbled under her breath sarcastically. A few minutes later all three of the Freemans came down the stairs.

"Hello! Welcome to our home! Glad you ladies could come" Granddad said as he ushered them into the dining room. They all sat at the table as Granddad and Grandma engaged in casual conversation, ignoring their grandchildren completely. Bri thought the food looked delicious but also deadly. _This crap can kill you._ The only thing she thought was edible was the broccoli, but she knew it was probably cooked with pork, which automatically made the broccoli pork too. She sighed and looked at her peers for the night. Two rather attractive African American boys. One of them was staring at her intently. _What's his problem? Or is he just curious? _She noticed Tammy and the other boytoo busy gobbling down food.She decided to challenge the boy in his intense staring contest. She mirrored his glare and stared back. This went on for a while. Bri took in his appearance at the same time. She found his afro attractive somehow. _His eyes are gorgeous…maroon-ish brown I guess? Oh, both of them have the same eyes. Interesting. What's his name again? Oh yeah, Huey. _Then she was interrupted greatly. "Aye, you want yo food?!" Tammy and the other boy said in unison, pointing to her plate of untouched food. This caught their grandparents' attention from their conversation. "Riley!" Granddad yelled as Grandma yelled "Tammy!" Huey and Bri exchanged annoyed glances.

_So his brother's name is Riley. _"Uh it's cool, I'm not that hungry anyway" Bri said, as she awkwardly took a sip of her glass of water. "Okay cutie pie. How about ya'll get to know one another" Granddad said as he and Grandma went back to their conversation. Bri sighed and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Aye, ya'll wanna just go outside and hang out?" Bri asked her current as she slowly got up from the table. They all shrugged in agreement and followed her out the door.

**Okay guys, so honestly, I think this is going okay. I really just need opinions! And yes, the picture for this story is an original drawing I drew of the character Bri. I tried to draw it in Jazmine's format. I have a drawing of Tammy too, but maybe that'll come later! Review! Message me for any real questions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the story progresses, I fear known characters will pop up. ;) Keep reading guys!**

The four musketeers headed outside. "Nuh-uh! It's too freaking hot out here!" Riley said, as Tammy snickered beside him. Huey and Bri rolled their eyes. "Aye, can we go to the hilltop under the tree where you always be chilling Huey?!" Riley said, as he blocked the sun from his eyes with his hand. Huey glared at Riley. Huey didn't necessarily want people knowing about his secretive peaceful hangout, but Riley just blew it. "Wherever there's shade, that's where we going" Tammy said as she started to follow Riley to the spot. Huey and Bri trudged behind slowly. "So what's your story?" Bri asked Huey, as she watched Riley and Tammy chase each other to the hilltop. "What's my story? Why do you care?" Huey said, turning his head to look at her. His sudden confusion amused her.

"I just think if we're somehow going to be friends, I'm going to need to know your background" Bri said, shrugging a little. She heard Huey sigh. "Okay. I'm trapped within a crazy unstable house with crazy people that I've somehow managed to call my family. But they're all I got, so I'm forever grateful. No one ever listens to me, even though I only speak the truth. But, the truth hurts" Huey said, the words flowing from his mouth in a careful poetic vibe. Bri was silent a bit as she processed his words. "Well, seems legit. You have any friends?" Bri said, walking a little bit slower to preserve their talking session. "No" he said bluntly. That's when a smiling afro puffed girl came skipping towards them. "Hi Huey!" the girl sing cheerily. "Jazmine" Huey said blankly, as his right eye twitched a bit.

"Why didn't you invite me to your playdate Huey Poohie?" Jazmine asked with a smiling face, suddenly curious of the unknown girl. "What's your name?! Wanna be my new bestie? I can share you with Huey! I'm sure he won't mind, he's a little bit of a grumpy pants if you ask me" Jazmine said, completely bombarding Bri with enthusiasm. _Be your new bestie? Share me with Huey?! _Bri and Huey stopped walking and looked at her. Bri scratched her head awkwardly and thought of something to say. "Jazmine, you know your dad doesn't let you go past the second street light, so go home!" Huey said, as he rolled his eyes. "Ugh, you're so mean Huey Poohie!" Jazmine said, clearly irritated. Then she smiled at him widely and hugged him briefly before skipping back to her house. Bri stood there dumbfounded for a bit. Then, she turned and smirked at Huey. "No friends huh?" Bri said, batting her eyes mockingly at Huey. Huey rolled his eyes and started walking towards the tree again at a slightly faster pace.

Once at the tree, Huey and Bri sat side by side and stared at the sky. Riley and Tammy were too busy bickering about money. "Great, ya'll niggas finally made it! Tell this girl that her ass owe me five bucks! I want my guap nigga!" Riley said, crossing his arms angrily over his chest. "I don't owe you shit! I mean, racing to some spot and winning don't get you nothing Reezy!" Tammy said, glaring at him as she crossed her arms too. _Reezy?_ "If you wanna earn some real cash, let's go one on one at the basketball court" Tammy said, smirking. Riley smirked. "Aight, but I warn you, I got some serious skills my nigga" Riley bragged. Tammy rolled her eyes playfully and got up from the ground, pulling him up with her. "Ya'll niggas coming?" Tammy asked Bri and Huey. They shrugged and followed them to the court.

That's when things got a little out of hand. Cindy McPhearson was happily dribbling down the court until she spotted approaching figures. She squinted until her homie came into view. "Aye waddup Reezy" Cindy yelled, as she placed the ball on her hip and smirked. Tammy nudged Riley in the side with her elbow softy. "Who's that?" Tammy asked. "Oh my bad. That's Cindy, but we call her C-Murph" Riley said. "But don't worry, she cool, so keep ya shit together" Riley said teasingly, as he tugged on Tammy's weave. "Nigga ow! Just got these box braids done boy!" Tammy said, swatting his hand away. Riley laughed and smacked her butt. He ran away laughing as Tammy chased him to the court. Bri and Huey looked at each other and sighed, as they continued to walk. Tammy tackled Riley once she got close enough. Riley collapsed, though, he was still laughing. Tammy glared at him as she fell onto his chest, which made her blush a little. Cindy walked up to them and nudged Riley's face with the tip of her shoe. "Aye, get ya shit together Reezy" she said as she examined the girl on top of him. Cindy lowered her face so she and Tammy were on the same level. "Who's you?" Cindy asked, not meaning to sound rude, but that's just her personality. Cindy extended an arm to help her up. "Thanks. I'm Tammy" Tammy said, as she turned and helped Riley up. Huey and Bri came to a stop once they were on the court.

They sat on a nearby bench. "You know that girl?" Bri asked Huey. Huey glanced at Cindy. "Eh" Huey said. "Oh okay" Bri said. Huey looked at her this time. "You understood that?" Huey said. "Uh yeah. Why?" Bri said, confusion in her voice. "Nothing, it's just that doesn't normally happen. I'm the definition of misunderstood, and I think you just made my day Bri Porter" Huey said. Bri tried hard not to blush. "So do you ever smile?" Bri said, changing the subject. "No, it's been a while since I've had. But it takes a lot to make me smile" Huey said, as he checked his watch. Bri noticed this. "You got somewhere to be Freeman?" Bri asked curiously. "Yeah, Jazmine's dad wanted me to go with Jazmine to the mall for something" Huey said, clearly unhappy with his plans. "Well, are we considered friends now?" Bri asked patiently, smirking a little. Huey thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah. I think I'm gonna need you to come with me" Huey said as he checked his watch again. He grabbed Bri by the wrist and dragged her all the way to Jazmine's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Viewers! Chapter 4 coming your way! ;) Remember how Jazmine just came out of nowhere?! Lol, idk why…but that made me laugh! **

Jazmine Dubois opened the door to Huey and Bri standing on her porch. "Yay! You came!" Jazmine said happily as she hugged Huey. Bri noticed Huey squirm out of her grasp and couldn't help but snicker, which got a quick glare from Huey. Tom Dubois walked onto the porch. "Hey Huey! Glad you could come! I just really need you to walk with Jazmine to the mall because I have a couple of errands to run" Tom said, as he ruffled Huey's afro with his hand. "Take care of my baby girl" Tom said as he walked to his car and drove off. Huey sighed. "Are you coming with us? I really want you to come with us! You can help me pick out some outfits! This is going to be so much fun!" Jazmine said happily to Bri. Bri gave Huey an annoyed glance and he gave her an apologetic frown. "Yeah I'm coming, lemme just tell my Grandma were I'm going" Bri said as she took out her phone. "Hey Grandma. Yeah, we cool, can I go with Huey and Jazmine to the mall?" Bri asked. There was a brief silence.

"You don't care? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt ya'll conversation…uh yeah, I'll bring you some candy back" Bri said. She hung up her phone. "Okay, we gotta go now. I gotta be back by 4'oclock" she said to Huey and Jazmine. They nodded and the three of them started down the sidewalk.

Riley Freeman, Cindy McPhearson, and Tammy Porter were sitting in the McPhearsons' living room, playing video games. "Yo, all these games yours? You gotta be playin' man!" Tammy yelled excitedly as she looked through Cindy's game collection. Cindy shook her head with a smirk on her face. "Naw homie. All them games mine" Cindy said. "Yeah, her momma rich and shit" Riley said as he rolled his eyes. "Aye, don't hate Reezy! You know I be sharing my share of money with chu!" Cindy said, her smirk widening. "Girl you know I'm playing with you!" Riley said, nudging Cindy with his elbow. "Aye Tammy, do me a favor?" Riley asked playfully. "What Reezy?" she asked, not looking up from the pile of games. "You could fix me some apple juice?" he asked, trying to hide his smirk. Tammy rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. Riley got up from the couch and followed her. Tammy opened the refrigerator and noticed Riley behind her. "Nigga, if you was just gonna follow me to the kitchen you could've fixed—

Riley's lips crashed down on Tammy's before she could finish her sentence. A small moan escaped her lips. Riley pulled away smirking. Tammy felt her cheeks get warm. She looked down at her sneakers. "Aye you mad at me?" Riley asked smirking, lifting her face to his with his hand. A small smile appeared on Tammy's face followed by a glare. "Nigga why you did that?!" Tammy finally asked, punching his arm playfully. Riley wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He leaned his face in so his lips were next to her ear. "You know your sexy ass want me" he whispered into her ear. When Tammy didn't respond, Riley's lips drifted to her neck. Tammy's breath quickened a little as her body shuddered under the sudden touch. Riley continued to kiss her neck until Cindy yelled from the living room.

"Aye! It don't take dat long to fix some goddamn juice!" Cindy yelled. Tammy pulled away from Riley smiling and hurried out of the kitchen. "You out of juice" Tammy said quickly, trying to hide her smile. Cindy raised a questionable eyebrow as Tammy hurried out of the house. Riley was leaning on the refrigerator with his arms folded over his chest when Cindy walked into the kitchen. "What the hell just happened?" Cindy asked him. Riley straightened up and smirked. "Don't worry about it. Let's just say shit went down."

Jazmine dragged Huey and Bri to the girliest store in the mall. Pink was everywhere. "C'mon, help me look for a new dress Bri! Huey, you shall give critique" Jazmine said happily, as she pulled Bri to the nearest clothing rack. Huey sat in the waiting area. Bri looked at the price of a dress. "Jazmine, these clothes are expensive!" she said. "Well yeah! But this is where I get all my clothing" Jazmine said, as she searched through the racks. Bri sighed and started looking for a cute dress for Jazmine to buy. After a while, Bri started to notice Huey staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She turned and glared at him. He looked surprised at the sudden movement and looked away. _Nuh-uh, I caught you staring! _Bri snuck away from the racks so Jazmine wouldn't notice and walked over to him. "Okay, what's up Freeman?" Bri asked, putting a hand on her hip. Huey slowly looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked, his regular scowl appearing.

Bri rolled her eyes impatiently. "Why were you staring at me?" she asked. Huey looked behind Bri and watched Jazmine enter a dressing room, then looked back at Bri. Bri started tapping her foot impatiently. "Because you're pretty. Why do you ask?" Huey asked, giving her his famous eyebrow raise. Bri smirked and kissed him on the cheek before returning to the clothing racks, leaving him with a dumb look on his face. Jazmine came out within seconds with the dress on. It was a glittery green knee length dress with a shimmering gold belt around the waist. "What do you think Huey?" Jazmine asked smiling, placing her hands on her hips. Huey ignored Jazmine and looked out the store window. He saw two boys walking out the sports store and heading towards to the food court. Huey squinted at them. _Hey, that's Caesar and Hiro,_ he thought. He turned around and looked back at Jazmine. "Uh, yeah it's cute or whatever? Um I'm hungry. Let's go to the food court, I just saw Caesar and Hiro over there" Huey said as he got up. "Okay. Jazmine, go change and pay for that dress" Bri said, ushering her to the dressing room.

At the food court, Jazmine hurried to the Chick-Fil-A line. Huey spotted Hiro and Caesar at a nearby table…just sitting? "Aye Caesar and Hiro" Huey said as he walked up to the table with Bri at his side. "Hey man…who's this?" Caesar said, smiling at Bri. "Hi, I'm Bri Porter" Bri said, holding a hand out to shake Caesar's hand, which he shook automatically. "That's a beautiful name" Caesar said a little seductively as Bri and Huey sat down. "No, it's a gorgeous name" Hiro said, trying to one-up Caesar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all my friends (Yonnie, my homie Jmgapeach) and guests who have been reviewing my craziness of a story! And as I said before, I update when it's demanded! If you're not loving me as a writer, I'm completely fine with that! So, I give you…chapter five! ;)**

Bri Porter went to sleep that night with a small smile on her face. Spending time with Huey, Jazmine, and Huey's friends was the best time she's ever had. They all made her feel…well special. She's glad that her family met the Freemans, because if she didn't, she still wouldn't have any friends. Plus, Caesar and Hiro wouldn't stop complementing her! Their compliments gave her self-esteem, and now, she stands a little taller. _Hmmm…I wonder if Tammy had a good day. _Bri rolled over to see if her younger sister was awake. Tammy's eyelids were closed but still moving a little. "Tammy."

"Yeah?" Bri heard Tammy say. "How was your day?" Bri asked. There was a brief silence. "It was alright" Tammy said through a yawn. "What you did all day?" Bri asked. "Nigga, you and all these questions! Go to sleep, I need my dose of thug rest!" Tammy whisper-yelled. When Bri didn't respond, Tammy turned on the lamp on the nightstand. She looked over at Bri on her bed. Bri was stirring at the ceiling with a goofy look on her face. "Uh you alright?" Tammy asked after a while. Bri sat up and shrugged her shoulders. "Do you think Huey is my friend?" she asked Tammy. Tammy rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face. "Girl, I think he considers you more than a friend. But hey, that's my opinion" Tammy said. Bri glared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about Tammy" Bri said. This made Tammy laugh out loud!

"Oh yeah? Well…did he hang out with you or Jazmine?"

Bri didn't respond.

"Exactly. Clearly that nigga is way more interested in you! So don't be playing that "You think he likes me?" card with me Bri!" Tammy said, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Bri squinted suspiciously at her sister. "Well, what about you and Riley? I noticed how you called him a nickname. What was it…oh yeah, REEZY!" Bri whispered-yelled. Tammy rolled her eyes. "Aye, me and him ain't nothing but homies!" Tammy yelled, rolling her eyes. "Aye! Cut that yelling shit out! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Grandma yelled from her room. Bri and Tammy gave each other annoyed looks.

"Huey" Riley said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love" Riley said.

"With Tammy?" Huey asked.

"Yep."

"Well don't beat yourself about it."

"Huey?" Riley said.

"Yeah?"

"You still a bitch" Riley said snickering.

**Okay, so this is more of a filler, next chapter will for sure be longer! (Did you notice the reference from the show? Anybody liking Season 4 of the Boondocks? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Check my profile to see where I'm coming from with this story. And if you have any questions or specific things to say, private message me! :) **

Summer had officially ended and it was time for the gang to go to school. Jazmine Dubois looked at her reflection in her mirror. _Ugh, I hate my hair! _Huey_ will never like me with this frizzy mess!_ Jazmine reached into one of her dresser cabinets and grabbed her flat iron. She plugged it in and waited for it to heat up. As she waited, she decided to text Huey: **Hi Hueyyyy!**

Huey: **Yes Jazmine?**

Jazmine: **Do you ever say hi Mr. Grumpypants?**

Huey: **I'll see you at school.**

Jazmine: **Wait for me! I want to walk with you and Riley to school!**

Huey: **We already walking with Bri and Tammy. See ya.**

That made Jazmine a little upset.

She trudged back over to her dresser and started flat ironing her hair angrily. "I hate Bri" she mumbled to herself. "She's nothing more than a best friend stealer! Of course Huey likes her more than me! She has princess hair and I don't!" Jazmine yelled.

Sarah walked into Jazmine's room. "Aw, what's wrong sweetie?" Sarah asked, as she sat on the edge of Jazmine's bed, pushing aside some stuffed animals. Jazmine turned around and looked at her mom, tears streaming down her face. "Huey doesn't like me because I don't have princess hair! Bri replaced me as his best friend!" Jazmine sobbed. Sarah gave her daughter a sympathetic smile. "Oh Jazmine. Your so naive sweetie. Huey likes you for you! And I'm pretty sure Bri doesn't mean any harm to you" Sarah said. "That's what Bri wants me to think! Snatching Huey away from me was her devious plan and its working!" Jazmine yelled. Smoke started to puff up from the flat iron. "Jazmine baby, look at yourself. You're crying over a boy who barely notices you. Your hair is burning sweetie" Sarah said. Jazmine jerked the flat iron off her hair with anger. "You think he doesn't notice me?! What kind of mom are you?!" Jazmine yelled angrily. Sarah look startled. "Now that's _enough_. You're going to be late for school. Get your stuff together and go. We'll talk about this later" Sarah said impatiently. Jazmine glared at her before grabbing her book bag and leaving. _I'll show her. I'll show all of them. No more Happy-Go-Lucky-Jazmine. _

Around lunch time at J. Edgar Hoover Elementary School, the students were in a hyper frenzy. Kids were running around in the cafeteria and having a grand time, well, except for Huey Freeman. He sat silently at the near end of a table with his nose in a book, completely ignoring the chaos around him. "You're not hungry?" someone asked. Huey looked up to see Tammy sitting in front of him. "No" he said blankly. Then his eyes searched around the cafeteria. "Who you looking for?" Tammy asked, a small smile on her face. "Nobody" Huey said, looking back at his book. "You was looking for Bri wasn't ya?" Tammy asked snickering. Huey's regular scowl deepened a little. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Tammy smirked at him. "Nothin' man" Tammy said, eating a fry off Huey's plate. "Why you buy this food if you not gonna eat if anyway?" Tammy said, grabbing another fry. Huey noticed someone sit next to him as he turned a page of his book. "Hey Hueyyyy!" a squeaky voice said. _Oh lord_, he thought.

"Waddup Jazzy?" Tammy asked through a mouthful of fries. Jazmine grinned at her. "Tammy! It's so nice to see you! Where's your sister?" Jazmine asked. As she said this, Bri walked up behind Huey and placed her hands over his eyes. "Guess Who" Bri said teasingly. Huey sighed. "Hi Bri" he said. She moved her hands from his face and sat on the other side of him. Jazmine's nose wrinkled up at the sight of Bri. _He never let me do that to him_, Jazmine thought. Riley flopped down next to Tammy and grabbed a handful of fries from Huey's plate. "Aye waddup ya'll?" he said, clearly in a happy mood. Tammy tensed up. "Um Jazmine, you hungry? I'll go get you some food girl!" Tammy said, jumping up from the table and hurrying to the nearest food line. Bri and Huey raised a suspicious eyebrow and exchanged confused glances. _He never exchanged glances with me_, Jazmine thought. "Aye Huey, you could lend me some money?" Riley asked. "For what?" Huey asked. "Them new Jordans finna come out" Riley responded. "Ask Granddad" Huey said simply. Riley gave him an annoyed look and finally noticed that Tammy was gone. "Where Tammy went?" Riley asked just as Caesar, Hiro, and Cindy sat at the table. "Oh Tammy? We just passed her when we was coming in" Cindy said. This made Bri get up from the table and start to walk off, but Huey grabbed her arm. "Where you going?" Huey asked.

"I'm about to go look for Tammy. She never just leaves lunch, this is her favorite period" Bri said. "I'm coming with you" Huey stated, still holding on to her arm. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jazmine shouted. Everyone looked at her alarmingly. "Jazmine, calm down. What's wrong?" Bri said. Though Jazmine's eyes were green, they were clear with envy. Jazmine burst into tears. "What's wrong Jazzy?" Cindy asked. "Huey Freeman, we need to talk" Jazmine said darkly, her eyes angry. Huey's eyebrows raised. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the cafeteria. "Okay, stop crying and tell me what's got you so upset?" Huey said. Jazmine jerked her wrist from his grasp and glared at him. "Ever since Bri came into the picture you've been ignoring me! I'm your best friend! You can't just push me to the side like that!" Jazmine yelled. "Ever since I came into the picture?"

They both looked to see Bri coming out of the cafeteria door. Jazmine looked down at her shoes. "Jazmine?" Bri said. "It's just that ever since you came, Huey's been distracted by your princess qualities" Jazmine mumbled. "Princess qualities? Jazmine, you're delirious. What's she talking about Huey?" Bri asked impatiently. Huey scratched his head in utter confusion. "Um, what was the question?" Huey said. Jazmine looked up with teary eyes. "See! That's what I'm talking about! You took him from me! He was mine first you…you…SLUT!" Jazmine yelled, getting all up in Bri's face. Huey pulled Jazmine away from Bri with so much force that she collapsed in his arms. "Bri, you can go look for your sister now. I'll see you later" Huey said as he struggled to keep hold of a struggling Jazmine. Bri slowly nodded and left in a heartbeat. Huey picked up Jazmine bridal style and attempted to carry her, despite her squirming. "Oh so now you want to treat me like a princess! Well it's too late to win me back now! I'm so mad at you Huey!" Jazmine growled as she squirmed in his arms.

Jazmine felt herself drop onto a beanbag chair. "Why are we in the library?" she mumbled. "Okay Jazmine. Now we can talk" Huey said as he paced in front of her slowly. "I understand where you're coming from, and I'm sorry for every ounce of sadness I've put you through" Huey said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. Jazmine opened her mouth to talk. "No. Listen to me. Jazmine, we've been best friends ever since we were ten. And yes, I've always cared about you. I know it never seemed like I appreciated you…and I'm sorry. I guess I never really opened up to you because I wanted to protect you. I thought that if I showed you my true self, I would somehow hurt you, but obviously that didn't work. Ignoring you only made you even more interested in me.

"Somehow, you've managed to gain feelings for me, and now you feel like you've been led on, or even forgotten about. And, for that, I'm sorry." Jazmine sat quietly, processing his words carefully. Huey leaned against a book shelf and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry" Jazmine said after a while, breaking the silence. "It's true what they say you know. Jealousy is a…um what's the word?" Jazmine said. "A bitch?" Huey said. "Yeah!" Jazmine said giggling. Huey shook his head. "Well, now that I'm over you, spill the beans!" Jazmine said happily. "Jazmine, you're so bipolar. Spill what beans?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You like Bri! You like Bri!" Jazmine teased. Huey's scowl appeared. "Maybe" he said stubbornly. "I knew it! Huey has a crush!" Jazmine giggled. Huey had a slight hurt expression from her teasing and started to walk away. "Wait comeback!" Jazmine said through a fit of giggles as she followed him out the door.

**Okay, hoped you liked this chapter! Did you notice the reference from one of the episodes…uh I think it's from Wingmen. Awwwhhh, this chapter was sad to write. Poor Jazzy! *cries* Next chapter soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehe, writing this chapter was fun! You get to meet a new character guys! Hope you like this update! :D**

Bri Porter jogged down the school hallways, glancing in each classroom. Passing boys ooooed and ahhhhed at her pretty complexion, which she ignored. Suddenly, Bri was crashing to the floor. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry" she heard a familiar voice say. She slowly got up, her head throbbing a little. She looked at the sympathetic stranger…_wait a minute, I know him! _Bri's eyes widened as they slowly came into focus. The kid's jaw dropped. "Bri?" he said, scratching his head. _Michael Jacobs? _"Mikey!" Bri squealed happily as she lunged at him into a warm hug. Her arms practically strangled him in pure happiness. Mikey awkwardly wrapped his arms around her back as he tried to make since of the situation. When Bri didn't let go after a full minute, Mikey struggled to escape her grasp. Once free, he eyed her curiously as she smiled at him brightly. "You haven't changed a bit Porter" Mikey said. Bri smirked up at him. "Heyyy…no fair! When did you get taller than me?" Bri asked with a giggle, putting her hands on her hips.

Mikey rolled his eyes at her. "I'm only a foot taller than you Bri" Mikey said blankly. "I still find it quite intimidating Mikey. So, when did you enroll in this school?" Bri said. "Well I was here on the first day of school like everyone else. How come we're just now meet-" Mikey began when he noticed someone standing behind Bri. He raised a questioning eyebrow. Bri turned to see a smirking Tammy. Bri sighed in relief. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you little sister" Bri laughed, giving Tammy a noogie. Tammy giggled at her sister's playfulness and swatted at Bri's hand. "Sorry, but I just had to get away from Riley. He was making me so damn nervous!" Tammy giggled. Bri gasped. "You just referred to him as Riley…this must be serious" Bri said. Tammy shrugged and smirked at Mikey again. "Look what the ghetto dragged in! My nigga Mikey-J!" Tammy said as she gave Mikey a hug. "Ugh, your still gonna call me that…after all these years?" Mikey groaned. Tammy laughed her retarded laugh as she pulled away.

"So how you been nigga?" Tammy asked. "I've been better. This school sucks" Mikey said quietly as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a mini notepad. Tammy instantly took it in disgust. "Nigga, you still have this?! I thought you would've grown out of that poetry shit by now" Tammy said, eyeing the notepad. Mikey rolled his eyes as Bri laughed. "Tammy, we've been through this before. If you listen to rap, you like poetry" he said, snatching his notepad back and stuffing it back into his pocket. Tammy rolled her eyes and leaned against a locker. "Whatever nigga" she mumbled to herself. Bri jumped back into her excited mood and beamed at Mikey. "You _have_ to meet our new friends!" she yelled excitedly and tugged at his shirt. Tammy nodded in agreement. Mikey sighed. Bri looked down the hallway and saw Jazmine and Huey walking out of the library. Huey looked a little annoyed and Jazmine looked happy and was acting silly. "Let's go introduce him to Huey and Jazzy" Tammy said. Bri stood hesitantly.

"What's wrong Bri?" Tammy asked. "I don't know if Jazmine still hates me…" she mumbled, balling her fists in Mikey's shirt. "Well, there's only way to find out nigga!" Tammy said, grabbing Bri and Mikey's wrists and dragging them down the hallway.

Jazmine's giggling stop when she saw Bri, Tammy, and an extremely attractive boy heading her and Huey's way. Huey noticed them coming too. "Huey and Jaz! Meet our old homie from back home!" Tammy yelled once they made it. Jazmine's eyes widened at Mikey's sexy appearance and suddenly felt herself blush. He had these light brown eyes that gave her chills. He had that same scowl Huey always wore…shit they could be twins. Except Mikey doesn't have a puffy afro and his skin is slightly darker. He wore a red short sleeved shirt and a black long sleeved shirt under it. His black jeans completed the outfit triumphantly. Jazmine was about to wonder if she ever saw him before when Bri snapped her back to reality. "Jazmine…Jazmine!" Bri said with confusion. Jazmine snapped her attention to Bri and suddenly felt embarrassed and self-conscious. _Geez Jazmine, why'd you have to go and daydream like that, _she thought. "Huh?" Jazmine managed to say. "Mikey asked you if you were from around here" Bri said irritably. "Oh" Jazmine responded, her cheeks blushing harder. "Yeah" Jazmine uttered as she glanced at Mikey before looking away shyly. "…Okayyy" Mikey said, scratching his head in confusion. Bri, Tammy, and Huey looked at her suspiciously and exchanged glances. They all stood there in an awkward silence, due to Jazmine's daze. "Um okay, so it was great meeting you two" Mikey said as he turned to go.

Bri grabbed his wrist. "No, I think you should stay with me…uh, I mean us! Uh w-we have more friends for you to meet anyway" Bri said awkwardly, slightly smiling at him. Now it was Bri's turn to get suspicious looks from her friends. "C'mon" Bri said, ushering Mikey towards the cafeteria as Tammy, Huey, and Jazmine followed. Inside the cafeteria, the gang sat at they're previous lunch table where their friends we still seated. Their quiet roar of conversation ceased as they all eyed Mikey. "Guys…this is Mikey" Bri said. Caesar slowly nodded. "Yeah I know you! You're in my chemist class" Caesar stated. "Yeah, Caesar right?" Mikey asked. Caesar nodded and grinned. Cindy quietly eyed Mikey. _Damn, he's fine,_ she thought. Riley noticed her staring at Mikey with this goofy look on her face. He decided to speak up. "Where you from nigga?" he asked Mikey. Mikey looked his way. "Brooklyn" he said simply, nodding towards Bri and Tammy. "Ohh, ya'll grew up together. Well da name's Riley, but I prefer to be called Young Reezy" Riley said, his arrogance flaring. Huey rolled his eyes at his idiot brother.

Huey finally spoke. "Michael, this is Hiro and Cindy" he said, feeling like they needed to be recognized as well. Cindy blushed when Mikey looked at her briefly before nodding to Huey. "Aye, yo Cindy! You aight?" Riley asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Cindy nodded. "Yeah Reezy" she mumbled. The school bell ring suddenly, signaling they're lunch period over. The gang got up from the table and headed for the door.

**So what do you think of Mikey? Haha Jazmine and Cindy…typical. Sounds interesting? Until the next chappie! Byeee**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's chapter eight guys! I thought ya'll should know what everybody is thinking about the sudden change of events. This just might be longer than usual, bare with me!**

**Mikey's POV: **

When I say this school sucks…I fucking mean it. The students here are just ghetto. Well, I'm used to ghetto, but damn.

And what's with all the girls looking at me like I'm some piece of meat…like, **dafuq**? **WHAT** do those looks even mean?! I'm already tired of this school even though the school year just started!

But hey, I'm glad I bumped into Bri when I did. If I hadn't, I probably would've just skipped class and went home. I'm also glad that's she's in all of my classes but the question is…how in the hell did we not notice each other. I mean, c'mon, we're in all our classes together!

But anyway, since I haven't seen Sabrina...I mean Bri… in a long time, we have some serious catching up to do! And yes, Bri's real name is Sabrina. But only I and her family know that…*cough* Sabrina the Teenage Witch, hah sorry, I just had to say it! I'm not surprised Tammy already has friends with her ghetto self. But I gotta say, the Porters haven't changed at all!

Now, about that Jazmine girl. She was extremely shy for whatever reason. I guess I just need to get to know her, right? Eh, it's whatever. **God, do I sound like a jerk…or maybe a brat?!** Sorry, I'm usually a humble person.

Bri and Tammy's friends seemed okay, well except for Young Cheesy or whatever that nigga said his name was. That blond headed girl, Cindy I think… eh she was alight. Um, what was that other kid's name…Hiro? He was too busy flirting with girls from the table ahead of us. Out of all of them, that Huey kid seemed like my type of friend. **But damn, I think he needs a fucking haircut!**

To be honest, Bri was acting real weird. Was she just really happy to see me or has she officially lost her sanity. Back in Brooklyn, she seemed pretty chill…I guess Woodcrest is one crazy place. My parents had to move here because dad got some lame ass job as a chief sheriff…putting niggas in jail must be a **hell of a job!**

Right now I'm sitting in my Spanish class. Ugh, I hate Spanish! I'm black! What the hell do I need to know this shit for?! But it's okay, this class is a breeze since I already speak Spanish fluently. It's a **LONG **story how I learned that, so don't ask! Bri was sitting all the way across the room. For the first time this week, I finally took interest in the people sitting around me.

But get this, they were ALL girls! Lord I ain't gonna make it in this school! Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against girls, well in other words, I'm not fucking gay. It's just that everywhere I go, there's some skanky bitch all up in my face! Just the other day I got in trouble because some girl was throwing erasers at me to get my attention. Maybe I can become a ghetto therapist and help out all the skanky desperate wannabe bitches out there in the real world! Haha, Mikey you're such a retarded guy!

Wow, am I giving you a bad impression? Sorry, but I never said I was a nice person. I'm not saying I'm a mean person either! I'm just..I don't know, expressive? Pshh, I don't even know what I fucking talking about anymore. Forgive me for my…ratchetness? Is that how you people use that word nowadays? And if so, **WHY?** Ratchet is a noun! Not a fucking adjective! It stands for a tool..what kind of jacked up dictionaries ya'll be using?! Ya'll niggas need help…Dr. Mikey J. Jacobs in the house! I'll give ya'll that poetic justice!

**Bri's POV:**

OMG…Mikey's here! I just can't believe it! When we moved, I thought I would never see him again. My best friend has officially been revived back into my life! I know what ya'll thinking. Just because Mikey came back, you think I'm just gonna forget about my other friends. **WRONG.** Yes, I love Mikey dearly, but I'm not just gonna ditch my new friends like that...that would be a bitchy thing to do.

Hm, I can only imagine what he's thinking right now. When we found out we were in the same classes..I'm not gonna lie, my heart grew wings! Wait, did I really just say that? Aw hell nawww, I don't like Mikey! **I DON'T LIKE HIM!** He's my best friend, I'm not supposed to be thinking of him like that! _Get a grip Bri._ I was sooooo happy to see him though!

I knew something was missing in my life! Finally, the world's balance is finally back in order. I'm kinda mad at myself for just now noticing him in my classes. His desk is on the other side of the room in the back corner.

He's soooo far away! Like, on the other side of the universe where I can't get to him! Wait, that sounded like something a bitch would say on a romantic film. Did I tell you I'm a practicing filmmaker and photographer? Technology and I are practically married!

This school just got a thousand times better because of Mikey. Wait, is he looking at me? He's looking at me_! Bri, calm down._ You don't like him… You don't like him, right? Ugh, that shouldn't even be a question! **Get yourself together!**

Geez he makes the sexiest faces. Wait, what am I saying?Oh, now he's waving! Wave back dummy!

I started to raise my hand to wave back when some Hispanic girl pretty much blocked my view of him! And get this, she waved at him _and _flipped her hair!

**UGH,** you should've saw the look on my face! The girl then turned around and gave me an obvious fake smile. I glared at her and went back to our assignment for the day.

The students here are unbelievable!

At least one of my friends sat next to me in this lame Spanish class.

Huey Freeman. He sat directly beside me and had his nose in a book. Of course he already finished his work!

This kid practically knows every language in the history of languages, and I don't even know if that's a thing or not!

I looked over at him and observed his posture. He sits so straight! I always slouch when I sit. There's no way he's a regular person. I like to believe he's an alien from outer space sent here just to be my friend…is that weird?

Huey noticed me staring at him and I gave him one of my signature grins. He shook his head, knowing what I wanted.

I always beg him to do my work all the time in this class. I mean, if he can do his work so fast, he can do my work twice as fast! What? Don't judge me, this stuff is hard! Yeah, I know I'm gonna be screwed when the teacher gives us a test, but that just means Google can become my new buddy for the day!

Huey scowled at me. I love his scowl, is that weird? Don't take that the wrong way, Huey is just a friend! But I'm not gonna lie, he's **fine** as hell!

Now that I think about it, Mikey and Huey kinda look alike. I mean, they have the same frown and the same eyes.

Wait, I technically just called Mikey..._fine._ Okay, now I think I've lost it. Mikey is just your friend…Mikey is just your friend!

The honest truth is a bitch. Everything happens for a reason…and me and Mikey bumping into each other happened for a reason. It's a sign right? Destiny is calling maybe? I don't know, I'm new with this crush thing. Yeah, I'm admitting it. I like my best friend Mikey. Screw you hormones!

**Huey's POV:**

Michael Jacobs? Sounds like somebody off a reality show. I don't really think anything's changed all that much.

He seems decent enough to befriend I guess. But don't get me started with Jazmine and Cindy. They were pretty much melting under his presence. Believe me, I was laughing on the inside.

Am I intimidated by him? Hell no. Do I care that he's here? Nope. Am I jealous? Yes. I'm usually stubborn when it comes to admitting things like that, but I was kinda ticked off. Bri was practically oozing with love for this guy! It was weird.

The only person who knows that I like Bri is Jazmine, but I think I made a mistake telling her. She's just gonna open her big mouth and tell Bri! I'm screwed. I was gonna tell Bri sooner or later anyway, but I was waiting for the perfect time. I don't want Bri to find out by Jazmine and her big ass mouth!

Jazmine pretty much ruined my plans when she yelled at Bri for "taking me away from her". Ugh, you can't just claim me like that. I'm not some toy you can take and mess with!

But yeah, Mikey's gonna have some competition if he's trying to get with Bri. God, I hate it when I'm jealous.

I continued to glare at Bri. Her and this cheating thing needed to stop. I would be more than happy to give her a tutor session after school some time. And no, not like the code word for tutoring people use to stand for hooking up. I mean real tutoring.

That's when Bri gave me puppy dog eyes and I practically melted on the inside. Geez she's beautiful. Her brown eyes and dark brown hair were just asking for attention. All the boys want her. All the girls hate her except for Cindy and Jazmine of course. Well, I don't know about Jazmine at the moment.

I hate myself for developing feelings…it's annoying if you ask me. And that's all I have to say. Sorry Bri, this book I'm reading is getting good.

**Jazmine's POV: **

I just want to collapse in his arms! He's like the Huey Freeman I never had! This is perfect! My prince charming is here to sweep me off my feet! We'll get married and live happily-

**WHOA.** slow down Jazmine.

I'm sorry but this is just too good to be true. Mikey is sooooo attractive that one glance from him can make you swell up inside! His eyes are just breathtaking…kinda like Huey's. I wonder why I've never seen him before.

I guess because I was so in love with Huey that I actually didn't care to notice any other guys.

Move over Huey, Mikey's in town now! My old crush on Huey completely faded when we were talking in the library.

He pretty much broke my spirits but at the same time, changed my life. Oh Huey, what an amazing best friend he is!

The problem I face now is simple. How in the world will I win Mikey over when pretty much all the girls in the school wanna have his babies! What? I'm for real! Have you seen the skanky girls in out grade?! They could pretty much be called prostitutes if you ask me! But trust me, Mikey is mine.

Cindy's POV:

Aw HELL to the NO!

Ain't no way in hell C-Murph got feelings for some nigga! He cute or whatever but I ain't falling for nobody!

Pshhhh, who am I kidding! That nigga was finer than a mothafucka! I just wanna tap that ass-

Holl' up, calm the fuck down Cindy! But damn…how Bri and Tammy find a nigga like that in Brooklyn?! All the bitches in our school practically throw they skanky asses at him. But, he doesn't seem to care!

You know what, that nigga act like Huey, but like way fucking cooler! No, no…I don't like that nigga. Mikey is a cute name now that I'm thinking about it…ugh, I hate feelings! **FUCK** the world man!

I'm mad at Reezy for calling me out at lunch. Couldn't his dumb ass shut up for once?! I mean, he my ride or die nigga, but sometimes his ass be getting on my nerves!

But damn, when that nigga Mikey looked at me…

Ugh, you know what, screw this shit! Crushes are for fucking dumb asses! C- Murph don't have time for all that lovey-dovey bullshit.

But trust me, I won't be surprised if Mikey is suddenly popular within two days. So, I need to make sure I get him as my friend before he gets swept up by all the bitches. Bitches be thirsty nowadays.

Mikey don't wanna bitch like me. Hah, he can't handle this ass ! But I wouldn't mind if he tried…ugh, I'm sorry ya'll. My brain ain't operating the way it should. Give me a second.

I'm in my reading class right now with Reezy. Heh, we be acting like fools in this class! He sits right next to me! Now ya'll know that means trouble in paradise! No wonder I reading teacher hates us. Pshh I don't give a fuck. That nigga can kiss my ass!

Do I get attention from guys? Hell yeah! **BUT**, C- Murph ain't showing them niggas any love. I ain't got time fore that. But Mikey…shit just got real.

**Riley's POV:**

Man, why all the hoes dick riding that nigga! But it's all good, I don't have time for them hoes anyway. Gotta get my paper before I get some ass. Don't get me wrong, I can get all the bitches if I wanted to…shit, everybody loves Reezy!

But naw, I ain't jealous of Mikey. I only got my eyes on one girl and that's Tammy. Shit, that girl knows she fine as hell. I'm still wondering why she ain't hooking up with nobody. Oh yeah, cuz she got me now!

Well, we ain't together yet, but I'm reserving that ass for me. Still trying to figure out why she left me at lunch! But it was okay, C-Murph was still there. But when them niggas came back with Mikey, Cindy wasn't even paying attention. And get this.. that girl was blushing! **She looked like a fucking tomato!**

But naw, I ain't jealous. Mikey cool or whatever, I mean, he cool enough to hang out with Young Reezy. He acts like Huey, but he doesn't act gay like him. My gay ass brother is a hater.

Damn this class is boring! If Cindy wasn't here I would've just skipped this class like a fucking boss! Get on my level.

**Tammy's POV:**

My nigga Mikey-J back! Hell yeah! Him being here just changed the game up! He still look the same too, except his ass done got taller. I know Bri happier than a muthafucka right now! She and Mikey were tight back in Brooklyn. Before Mikey came, she was hanging with Huey. Well, Huey got some competition now.

What? I know that nigga likes my sister. I see right through his stink attitude he always got. I also know Bri liked him. To tell you the truth, I'm not surprised. But now that Mikey's here, I don't know who Bri likes more! Huey McHater or Mikey-J?! Heh, Reezy and his names for his brother crack me up!

Speaking of the devil, Reezy has some explaining to do. When he was being all touchy-touchy feely-feely at Cindy's house! I hope he's not mad at me for leaving him at lunch. And if he is..SO WHAT?! He'll get over it.

If he thinks Mikey being here is gonna change our friendship, he can think again. Yeah, Mikey my nigga! I don't think of him like that..naw, he's more of a big brother to me. But him ann that poetry shit be getting on my nerves! I don't care what anybody says, rap isn't poetry!

Oh god Jazmine got the Mikey Fever! She was acting so shy around him. I ain't gonna lie, it was adorable. I'm pretty sure Mikey though something was wrong with her ass. He and shy people don't mix. That nigga doesn't have a shy bone in his body!

But damn! The game done changed up on us niggas!


	9. Chapter 9

Cindy McPhearson, Riley Freeman, and Tammy Porter were sitting in the principal's office. Not surprising. They were caught skipping class after fourth period by the school's secretary.

"Man, that secretary a bitch! How she gon' snitch on Young Reezy?" Riley complained. "Well snitches gonna snitch Riley!" Tammy said, throwing her arms up. Riley and Cindy cocked their heads to look at her; giving her strange looks. "When the fuck you started calling me Riley?" he asked with a smirk. Cindy snorted and smirked at Tammy.

Tammy felt her cheeks warm up. "Well look what we have here…" the principal said sarcastically, walking in from the hallway. Cindy, Riley, and Tammy looked up at him with annoyed looks. The principal gave them smug looks as he sat behind his desk. "This is the third time this week guys" he said through a yawn. "First it was assaulting a student, then it was disrespecting a teacher..what is it this time?" he asked impatiently, tapping his fingers on the desk. When none of them responded he let out a long sigh.

"Okay guys, you know I have to give you detention right?" the principal said to them. This got a reaction out of them. "Man, why you always gotta be a deadbeat? Can't you just let us off the hook?" Tammy asked, gritting her teeth. "Yeah nigga, I mean, if you don't let us go back to class..we're gonna miss the lesson" Cindy said. "Yeah, and if we miss that lesson, that's one more thing we didn't learn and we'll probably fail" Riley said with a smirk.

"And if we fail…You get to have us for a whole year again when we could've moved up a grade..which just means more troublemaking!" Tammy said smartly. The principal put his face in his hands, clearly defeated. The three of them stood up and excused themselves to class with smug looks on their faces. Huey was walking towards them. "Oh shit" they all said in unison as they hid behind some lockers; hoping he didn't notice them.

"Riley, Cindy, and Tammy" Huey growled as he neared the lockers. The three of them sucked their teeth and revealed themselves from behind the lockers. "Please tell me I didn't just see you three come out of the principal's office" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Riley shrugged his shoulders. "So? What if we did nigga?" Riley asked nonchalantly as Cindy and Tammy snickered. Huey glared at them. "Tammy, you know your sister won't approve of this" he said as he crossed his arms.

Tammy flicked him off as Riley and Cindy snickered. "Get to class" he said sternly, pointing down the hallway. The three of them sucked their teeth as they started walking down the hall. "Reezy, your brother be trippin" Cindy said, giving him an irked look. "Well what chu except from him? He always be hating" Riley said as he fixed his snapback. Cindy's eyes suddenly lit up. "Aye, I smell revenge" Cindy said deviously, rubbing her hands together. "You gotta plan?" Tammy asked with a smirk. "Hell yeah!" Cindy said as they neared their classroom.

Bri suddenly felt lonely when Huey left to go to the library. If only Mikey wasn't on the other side of the classroom. Bri sighed and rested her cheek in her hand. A note suddenly landed on her desk. Bri looked at the boy who passed it to her and gave him a questioning look. He mouthed "Mikey" and pointed in his direction. Bri looked at Mikey. He was grinning at her; his pretty white teeth glowing. Bri smiled back and started opening the note.

Her eyes twinkled when she read the words on the paper: **Hey you look a little dull over there Porter! Wish I sat next to you! :( **

Bri looked back up at him with a smirk. She then noticed that girls around him were giving her the stink eye, including the Hispanic girl that bothered her earlier. "Ms. Porter?" the Spanish teacher suddenly said. Bri looked up at her and crumpled the note in her fist. "Yes Ma'am?' Bri said sheepishly. "I asked if you were paying attention to my lesson" the teacher stated. Bri then got an idea. "Actually I wasn't. Maybe you should put me next to someone who's great in this class" Bri said, giving the teacher a fake look of sadness. The teacher looked as if she were considering this.

"Very well Ms. Porter. For now on you will sit next to Mr. Jacobs" the teacher said as she motioned for a girl to switch spots with Bri. Bri screamed with excitement on the inside as she gathered her things and sat in the desk next to Mikey. He smirked at her; shaking his head at her little plan. Due to Huey's absence, the teacher had no idea that Bri was already sitting next to a teenage genius.

When Huey came back he raised a questioning eyebrow at the girl in the desk beside his. The girl was upset until she saw the famous Freeman sit next to her. "Hi, I'm Loraine!" she said with a squeaky voice, waving at him with a grin. Huey nodded at her and looked around for Bri. He spotted her at the front of the classroom…sitting next to Michael. _Game on,_ Huey thought. The girls around Huey suddenly tensed up at his presence. Weird.

"Class, before you switch classes, I need to inform you about my beginning of the year project" the teacher began. There was a murmur throughout the class. "And yes, I will be picking out your groups" she also stated. This made the murmurs turn into annoyed groans. Mikey sucked his teeth. "That's bullshit" he said, slouching in his seat. The class started laughing as the teacher gave him a bitter look. "Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Jacobs" she said sarcastically. "I guess your partners can be…Bri and Huey" she continued to say.

A bunch of girls rolled their eyes and sucked their teeth at that. Not just because Mikey was unavailable but also because of Huey. All the boys moped since Bri was taken. Mikey gave the teacher a fake mad look as he elbowed Bri playfully in the side. She tried her hardest to keep a straight face as she elbowed Mikey back. "Okay Mrs…whatever your name is" Mikey said smartly. The teacher gave Mikey a strict look before paring up the rest of the class with groups. The bell ringed, signaling fourth period over. "Piggy back ride?" Mikey asked Bri with a smirk as students started exiting the classroom.

Bri jumped on his back with a giggle and Mikey carried her all the way to their next class; Huey trudging behind. "Oh waddup Huey?" Mikey asked when he finally noticed him. "Michael" he replied. "It's weird how you call me Michael" Mikey said as he adjusted Bri on his back. _It's weird how you magically became an obstacle in my life,_ Huey thought. "Aren't you guys excited that were all working together on this project?!" Bri asked excitedly. Mikey and Huey groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

Mikey, Huey, and Bri sat in the Porter's kitchen that evening for an early start on their project; much to Mikey's disliking.

Mikey threw a paper airplane at Bri. "Ugh, quit playing Mikey. We have to get this work done" Bri said, giving him an annoyed look. Mikey rolled his eyes when Huey started to glare at him. "Man, why ya'll so uptight? Have a little fun for once" Mikey said as he slouched in his seat. "Really? Don't be so immature..this project is due in three weeks!" Bri said, throwing her pencil at him. Mikey caught it with ease.

"Exactly my point. Three weeks is more than enough time!" Mikey said as he started to twirl the pencil between his fingers. Bri and Huey just gave him irritated looks. Mikey smirked at them. "What?" Bri and Huey said. "Nothing..it's just that you guys act alike..kinda weird don't ya think?'

Bri and Huey scratched their heads in confusion. "See, there it goes again!" Mikey exclaimed. They both started to blush as Mikey started laughing. "Shut up" Bri said as she snatched her pencil out of his hand. "Oh my bad Bri. Didn't mean to make you upset" Mikey said sarcastically. Huey remained silent as he watched them in agitation. "I'm not upset" Bri mumbled, glaring at Mikey. "My dear Bri, that's exactly what an upset person _would_ say" Mikey said as a smirk played across his lips. Bri rolled her eyes; her cheeks blushed harder.

Huey crossed his arms; clearly not amused at the sudden turn of events. Bri turned to Huey. "How do you say 'I hate Michael' in Spanish?" she asked him. "Good one Bri, you're _so _funny" Mikey said, giving her a sarcastic laugh. That's when Huey got up from the kitchen table and started to pack up his backpack. "Aye, where you going man?" Mikey asked. "Clearly you two would rather flirt than focus on schoolwork. And that's fine, but I'm leaving" Huey said darkly as he zipped up his bag and slung it on his back.

"Flirting? Me and Bri weren't-"

"C'mon Huey. Why are you being so uptight?"

_Uptight? She's starting to sound like him now. _

"Yeah whatever. See ya'll at school." And with that, he left the kitchen.

"Damn, what's up with him? I thought he was pretty chill' Mikey said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. He doesn't like anybody" Bri responded. "I doubt that. I mean, he has you and Jazmine as friends right? I really hope I'm not the one who triggered his attitude" Mikey said as he started to doodle on one of his arms with a pen. Bri gave him a small smile. "Aw shut up. Who doesn't like Mikey Jacobs?" she said as she punched him playfully on his shoulder. "Pretty much all the guys at our school..but I really don't know why" Mikey said. Bri started to laugh, causing Miky to raise a confused eyebrow.

"You're so clueless!" she giggled. "_Clueless?_ I like to think of myself as a pretty aware guy" Mikey said. "Then you would be _aware_ that all the girls at our school have a thing for you."

Mikey considered this, then his eyes widened in realization. "So that's why they always be in my face like that? I just thought they were _really_ friendly."

"Friendly isn't the word."

"I swear yo' as be cheating!" Riley yelled. "Naw Reezy, you just suck balls at this game!" Cindy laughed. Tammy snickered as she was crowned winner at the fighting game on the Xbox again. The three troublemakers sat in the living room of the Porter house. Huey suddenly walked stormed passed them; heading out the front door. "Damn" they all mumbled in awe. "Your brother always be mad" Tammy said to Riley, Cindy nodding in agreement. "I ain't gon' take it seriously. His ass always beefing about something" Riley said with a shrug as he restarted the video game. The girls shrugged it off as Tammy and Riley started to pick their fighters for the next round.

"Damn Cindy, could you move yo' big head out the way..I can't see shit" Tammy said as she struggled to see the TV screen. Cindy sucked her teeth as Riley laughed. "You can be a real bitch sometimes" Cindy said as she moved. "Dang, I was just playing with you Cindy..I can actually see just fine" Tammy snickered, making Riley laugh harder. Cindy scrunched up her nose at them. "Make sure you beat her this time Reezy" she said, giving Tammy an annoyed look. "Oh, so now you feeling some type of way C-Murph?" Tammy asked with a smirk. Cindy rolled her eyes; the game was starting.

Riley's character started to hit Tammy's repeatedly with the same move. "Aw hell naw Reezy. You cheating!"

"Cheating? Yo' ass just mad because you losing I'm just playing the game."

"Then quit using the same move nigga!" Tammy yelled as she tilted her controller this way and that, as if it would help her win. Tammy's character knocked Riley's off his feet. "What the hell Tammy?!' Riley yelled. "Aye, I'm just playing the game" Tammy mocked, sending his player crashing into a wall. That's when the game froze. "What?!" the three of them yelled.

"Man, this some ol' bullshit! Screw yo' TV Tammy" Riley yelled as he threw his controller to the side. Tammy shrugged as she got up from the couch. "Guess the game couldn't handle how well I was beating yo' ass."

Riley rolled his eyes as Cindy started to laugh. "Aw don't be a punk ass sore loser Reezy! It was just a game right?" Tammy teased. Tammy and Bri's grandma came downstairs and sat in the recliner. "Oh hi there Riley! How's your brother?" she said nicely as she turned the TV back to the normal channel. "Hi Mrs. Porter" Riley said simply as he got up from the couch. "Catch ya'll niggas later" Riley said as he walked out the front door; slamming the door on accident. "Aye, don't be slamming the door boy!" Grandma yelled from her recliner, not taking her eyes off the TV. "Sorry!" Riley yelled from the other side of the door, his voice muffled. Tammy and Cindy snickered.

"That Jacobs boy still here?" Grandma asked Tammy. Tammy nodded towards the kitchen. "Dammit girl! Why you let him in the kitchen? You know he always be drinking up the damn apple juice..how am I supposed to get my source of Vitamin C now?" Grandma yelled, scolding Tammy. "My bad Mrs. Porter!" Mikey called from the kitchen, causing Tammy and Cindy to buss out laughing.

_So typical._


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, forgot to mention they're all in highschool. So please keep that in mind. (J. Edgar Hoover High School) **

The gang walked to school together the next day; it was actually nice. Riley, Tammy, and Cindy talked about random stuff while Huey, Mikey, and Bri talked about upcoming events at school. The day rolled pretty nice…until lunchtime.

"Damn Mikey, look at all dem girls over there looking at you like you some piece of meat!" Tammy snickered as she pointed to the lunch table in front of them. Mikey turned to see what she was pointing at; everyone else turned to look too. Caesar laughed. "Actually, all the girls checking you out nigga" his hand gesturing around the cafeteria. Mikey looked around. It was true. Girls were sneaking flirty looks at him; whispering things to their friends..giggling. "Man, I'm done with this stupid school" Mikey complained as he turned back to their table, stabbing his milk carton with his fork.

Caesar, Hiro, and Riley busted out laughing; Huey sat with his nose in a book. "What's funny?" Mikey asked. "The way your acting nigga!" Caesar said through his laughter. Mikey raised a confused eyebrow. "Yeah, most guys would like all this attention from girls!" Hiro snickered. "Why? All this attention is just annoying!" Mikey said, throwing his arms up. "Aye man, I wouldn't mind taking some of them hoes off your hands" Hiro said as he eyed one of the girls from the lunch table in front of them.

"Well I still don't see how this is funny" Mikey grumbled. "They're clearly calling you gay" Huey said as he turned a page of his book. Mikey snorted, not amused by all this teasing. Bri, Tammy, and Jazmine sat silently; they were all trying so hard not to blush..because they too were all attracted to Mikey. Suddenly a tall girl walked to their table, a hand on her hip. She had long flowing hair and light brown eyes; she wore a black mini skirt, black stilettos, and a blue tank top. The typical girl that guys loved to dream about. She batted her eyes at Mikey.

"How's it going sexy?" she asked him as she flipped her hair. Mikey gave her a fake smile as he looked her up and down. "Aren't you a little young to be dressing like a prostitute?" he asked mockingly, causing Riley, Caesar, and Hiro to laugh again. Cindy, Bri, and Jazmine giggled quietly. The girl gasped at his comment before gritting her teeth and sashaying away, heading back to her table. Huey didn't look up from his book once, though he had the tiniest smile imaginable on his face.

"Well done nigga" Tammy snickered as she pat him on the back. "What can I say? I'm a heartbreaker" Mikey said cockily. "Oh shut up Mikey" Bri, Jazmine, and Cindy all said at the same time, giving him annoyed looks. "Aw, no need to hate ladies. I can make room for you girls too" Mikey cooed, causing everyone to laugh, well, except Huey of course. Mikey then turned to Huey. "You alright from yesterday man? I seriously didn't mean to upset you."

Huey looked up from his book. "What happened yesterday, because you left early" Riley asked, Tammy and Cindy nodding in agreement. Caesar, Hiro, and Jazmine were completely oblivious to what they were talking about. "You guys hung out yesterday? Why wasn't I invited?" Jazmine asked sadly, giving Huey a hurt look. "Yeah, where ya'll hang out?" Hiro asked. "Bri and Tammy's crib" Riley said as he pulled out his phone; he had a text.

"Oh shit! Hiro, why you ain't say you were having a party tonight?!" he exclaimed as he read the text. Hiro looked confused at first before realizing what Riley was talking about. "It was meant to be a surprise! Ya'll all coming right?" Hiro said. "Am I coming? Hell yeah nigga!" Cindy exclaimed as Tammy nodded excitedly.

"Ugh, I wish you would've told us sooner Hiro. What am I going to wear?!" Jazmine said. Everyone gave Jazmine annoyed looks before turning to Mikey for his answer. "I guess I'll go..I'm not really the party type though" he said. "Uh Huey..Bri? Ya'll going?" Hiro asked, everyone turned to them. "No" Huey said bluntly. "Aw c'mon Huey McHater! It's gonna be fun!" Tammy said. Huey's scowl deepened as he continued to read his book. Everyone shrugged at him and turned to Bri. "Well..since Mikey's going..I guess I can drop by for a while" she said. Huey sighed quietly; no one noticed.

"Holla holla holla..since when does Mikey's ass influence you to go anywhere?" Tammy snickered, giving her sister a mocking look. "Damn, Mikey got yo' ass whipped!" Riley laughed. Caesar, Hiro, and Cindy started to laugh also. Mikey smirked at her. Bri rolled her eyes, she felt her cheeks starting to blush again. "Whatever. I'm independent." This only made her friends laugh more; Mikey started tapping his fingers lightly on the lunch table in amusement. Bri looked to Huey for help, but he was completely oblivious to what was going on; he was reading still. _Typical Huey,_ Bri thought.

"Alright girl, we just playin' with chu. We know ya'll just friends" Cindy said, nudging Bri playfully in her side. _That's what you think,_ Huey thought. The school bell rung. "Aight, everybody meet up at our place" Tammy said as they all got up to throw their lunch away. "I still don't have anything pretty to wear!" Jazmine complained. "It's okay Jazmine, you always look pretty anyways" Huey said as he kissed her. Everyone was stunned into silence. "What the fuck?!" Riley yelled. Jazmine's cheeks were on fire at this point. Bri raised a suspicious eyebrow at Huey. "See you guys at the party" Huey said bluntly as he walked out the cafeteria.

"What the-"

"We get it Reezy!" Tammy said, interrupting his attempted profanity.

"But since when did Huey's ass start liking Jaz?" Riley asked.

"Yeah..and he's going to the party now?" Cindy said, scratching her head.

"I barely know the guy, but that seems completely out of his character" Mikey said, tapping his chin. "Well yeah. He would never do something without a reason" Caesar said. "Oh well, at least he's coming" says Hiro as he shrugged his shoulders. "Aye, you feel alright Jazmine?" Tammy asked, nudging her playfully. "Um yeah, I just didn't expect that" Jazmine said with a goofy smile. Bri remained silent. That irritated me for some reason, she thought as the gang left the cafeteria.

**Okay, that was more of a filler! Next chapter soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Who's ready for the party?! Sorry, but I'm splitting this scene into two chapters, so bare with me guys! **

Bri and Tammy stood in front of their bedroom mirror. Bri's hair was pushed back in a black headband. She wore a short sleeve black mid-length dress that Tammy's making her to wear. A sparkly belt wrapped around the waist of the dress. To complete the look, she wore black flats with silver trim. "I can't believe your making me wear this" she groaned. Tammy rolled her eyes in amusement.

"I think it looks nice on you..I bet Mikey's gonna think so too" Tammy said playfully, nudging Bri in the side. "I don't care what Mikey thinks" Bri huffed, crossing her arms. "Sure you don't" Tammy said sarcastically as she fixed Bri's crooked headband. "Well how come you're not wearing anything girly?"

"We both know I don't roll with that girly shit" Tammy said flatly. She wore a metallic golden halter top with a pair of black skinny jeans. She matched with her black and gold Jordans that Grandma got her for Christmas. Bri sighed. _Why did I agree to go? _The doorbell ring.

The girls rushed downstairs; Tammy opening the door. Jazmine stood before them, Cindy by her side. "Waddup Tam!" Cindy said excitedly, giving Tammy some dap. "What's good? I see you flaring that swag" Tammy said as she examined Cindy's outfit. She wore a red crop top with black shorts that stopped just above her knees; red and black Jordans styled her feet triumphantly.

"You look nice too Jazmine" Bri said, closing the door once Jazmine and Cindy were inside. "Thank you" Jazmine said politely as she sat on the couch. Jazmine wore the sparkly green dress she bought when Bri and Huey took her to the mall. Golden heels shined on her feet. Cindy and Tammy went into another one of their pointless conversations as Bri and Jazmine sat quietly.

"Are you excited-" Bri started before the doorbell cut her off. She went to open the door when neither Cindy nor Tammy reacted. Mikey and Caesar stood calmly on the doorstep. Mikey was fixing the collar or his dark grey polo shirt. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a pair of Timberlands. Caesar wore a casual navy blue button-up shirt with a pair of jeans. Bri suddenly felt overdressed.

"Aye, waddup Porter?" Mikey greeted when he finally noticed Bri standing there. "Hi" she said, opening the door wider for them to come in. Bri instantly noticed Jazmine and Cindy tense up at the sight of Mikey. "Waddup Mikey-J?" Cindy said, giving him some dap. _She must've got that name from Tammy,_ Bri thought.

"Nothing..a little dizzy though" he said as he turned to head for the kitchen. "That boy better not be touching my apple juice!" Grandma suddenly yelled from upstairs. Everyone looked towards the stairs in confusion. "How'd she know I was-"

"No idea" Bri said, shaking her head in disbelief. A beep sounded outside the house. Everyone got to their feet; Bri opened the door again. A white limo was parked on the curb. One of the black windows rolled down, revealing Riley. "Aye! Ya'll niggas coming or what?!" he yelled to them. Tammy and Cindy gave each other shocked looks. "Oh shit!" they yelled excitedly as they took off towards the limo.

"Really? A limo?" Caesar said, shaking his head.

Inside the limo, they found not only Riley, but Hiro and Huey too. "Damn, ya'll clean up nice" Tammy said to the three boys, Cindy nodding in agreement. Riley and Hiro shrugged cockily as Huey just blinked. "Aight, let's go!" Hiro called to the driver. The limo cruised away from the curb, eventually leaving the neighborhood entirely. "So where's the party?" Cindy asked Hiro. "Oh it's at that hype club uptown" Hiro said casually.

Bri couldn't help but observe their outfits. Riley wore a sleek black blazer with a white button up shirt underneath. She also noticed that he and Mikey were both wearing jeans and the same pair of Timberlands..even the same pair of black Raybans. _Weird..I guess Mikey does have a thuggish side to him. _

Huey wore a navy blue turtle neck that made him attractively professional; he also wore khakis and black dress shoes. Bri no longer felt overdressed. Hiro had on a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and a pair of black denim jeans; headphones around his kneck.

Bri and Huey gave each other brief nods; sitting quietly as their friends went into one big conversation about how "hype" the party was going to be. "I already know Reezy gon' get his jig on" Cindy said, nudging Riley. "Hell yeah! The dance floor betta make room for me" he said, making everyone laugh, well, except Huey of course. After a while, the limo lurched to a stop at the party; music booming from inside. "Here we go ya'll!' Tammy said excitedly as she opened the door excitedly, ignoring the driver's offer.

Everyone stepped out and looked at the long line in awe. "Aw hell naw" Riley said as he and Hiro approached the bouncer. "Yo, we on the list" Hiro said to the bouncer, pointing at a random spot on his clipboard. "Uh huh, a group of eight" the bouncer said in agreement, opening the door for them to enter.

"Damn…" Mikey said as they stepped in the club. The room was lit up in a deep purple-blue, gold and blue lights flickering from the disco ball on the ceiling. "How did you-"

"Oh, my dad owns the place" Hiro said nonchalantly, shrugging their shocked reactions off. "Well, we'll catch ya'll later!" Riley said as he pulled Tammy and Cindy to the dance floor. Hiro and Caesar got lost in the crowd, leaving Mikey, Bri, and Jazmine. "Um, imma go walk around" Huey said as he walked away, Bri following. Mikey then gestured for Jazmine to follow him to the bar.

"So, is this your first club party huh?" he asked Jazmine as they sat on the bar stools. Jazmine nodded. "You know it's not so bad right?" he said as he took off his sunglasses. Jazmine nodded again. Mikey raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "You know you can _actually_ talk to me right?" This made Jazmine giggle.

"Sorry, I'm usually shy..guess I should get to know you a little better" Jazmine said as Mikey signaled the bartender for a shot. "Wait..you drink?" Jazmine asked, giving him a shocked look. "Only on special occasions" he said with a shrug as the bartender slid the shot to him, "You don't?"

Jazmine shook her again. "Well, I'm not surprised" Mikey said with a smirk as he downed the shot. Jazmine furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled over the music. "You just seem like..I don't know, _a daddy's girl_" Mikey said sarcastically, his smirk widening. Jazmine flushed with embarrassment. "So you and Huey huh?" he asked, changing the subject.

Jazmine's irritated face turned into a devious smile. "No, he has someone else in mind" she said. Mikey gave her a puzzled look. "But he kissed you-"

"An act of jealousy" Jazmine said nonchalantly. Mikey considered this. "Hm, I like how you think Jaz" Mikey said as he started to bob his head to the beat of the music. "Jaz?" Jazmine said, her cheeks starting to blush. "I can call you Jazmine if you like..oh what about Jazzy?"

Jazmine gave him a shy smile. "Um, you can call me whatever you want" she said. Mikey rolled his eyes. "What?" Jazmine asked.

"You can't just let people call you want they want..or treat you how they want.._or_ tell you what to do. You gotta..take charge for once" Mikey lectured. Jazmine was caught off guard by his sudden seriousness. "I bet your _daddy_ said you couldn't drink tonight huh?" he said as he signaled for _two_ shots this time; they slid his way.

"Maybe" Jazmine said stubbornly, giving him one of her signature pouty faces. "Oh yeah? Well drink this" Mikey said, sliding a shot over to her. Jazmine clutched the small glass in her hand nervously. "I don't-"

"Just drink it" Mikey said again, crossing his arms. Jazmine gulped before slowly bringing the glass to her lips. The golden liquid trickled down her throat; she coughed a little. "Now was that so bad?" Mikey asked, his smirk returning. Jazmine rolled her eyes playfully. "It was okay" she said. "Well you didn't pass."

Jazmine raised a confused eyebrow. "But-"

"I forced you to drink it, even though you didn't want to…and you drunk it _anyway._ Toughen up will ya?" 


	13. Chapter 13

Bri awkwardly followed Huey through the crowd of people. Boys were giving her seductive looks left and right, and to tell you the truth, it was making her feel uncomfortable. She wrapped her arms over her chest insecurely; biting the inside of her bottom lip.

Once she and Huey were in a safe quiet corner of the club, he finally acknowledged how nervous she looked. "Are you okay?" he asked, a hint of concern in his tone, his maroon eyes washing over her. Bri felt her ears get hot as she fiddled with her fingers. Why was she so nervous around him all of a sudden?

"I'm fine..I guess I'm just nervous about Tammy" she lied, looking down at her black flats. Huey cocked a sarcastic eyebrow at her. He wasn't buying it. "You know, lying has always been a deceitful action Bri" he said as he leaned casually into the wall and crossed his arms, turning slightly to look at her.

Bri blushed at that comment. He knew she was lying. "I'm sorry Huey..I'm nervous and I feel a little-"

"Insecure?" Huey finished, it was more of a statement than a question. Bri nodded surprisingly. He knew her _so_ well..but she knew so little about him. It was alarming..yet strangely charming.

She started to wonder if he could read her mind when Tammy, Riley, and Cindy dashed by; their faces showing nothing but excitement and pure joy. _Eh, they always seemed like the partying type, _Bri thought as she leaned in the wall next to Huey. He didn't seem to notice.

"So, how's life?" he asked through a yawn. Bri almost wanted to laugh about how calm and casual he said it, as if this was something he asked people all the time. But really, how was life her at the moment? "It's okay Freeman" she lied, blowing a stray hair out of her face.

She heard Huey snort in an amusing way.

"What's funny?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. He fully turned to look at her now. "Do you usually lie to people or do you just not trust me?" he said, his voice now in its regular serious tone. Bri squirmed under the intimidating look in his eyes, fumbling for the right words to say.

"What? I do trust you..I'm like your bestfriend-"

"Then act like it Porter" Huey said, it almost sounded like a faint growl. Bri blinked in surprise at his common fierceness. Porter? He called her Porter? "Since when did you start calling me Porter?" she asked, cracking one of her rare genuine smiles at him. She no longer felt nervous..as if he balanced her emotions out somehow.

"What would you like me to call you.._Sabrina?_" Huey asked, a hint of mockery in his tone. Bri instantly felt the brush crawl onto her cheeks..her ears getting hotter. _I thought I only told Mikey that Sabrina was my real name,_ she thought confusingly. "How'd you know my real name was-"

"Lucky guess..but you just confirmed it. Shall I proceed to call you Sabrina?" Huey said nonchalanly. Bri rolled her eyes at his manipulative ways...one of his traits that she secretly admired. He really was charming. "Yes you may call me _Sabrina_" she said with a faint giggle, playfully nudging him in the side with her elbow. She didn't normall display this fun side of herself, but when she did, it only seemed to be with Huey or Mikey. Weird.

She then stood and waited for him to make some smart remark about her name, perhaps calling her Sabrina the Teenage Witch..kind've like Mikey would. Seconds passed…it wasn't happening.

"So, is this what you usually do when you go to parties..just stand somewhere quiet and do nothing?" Bri asked after a while, trying to get to know her supposedly new best friend a little more. Huey snorted again. "Who said I usually went to parties?" he asked as he examined the sleeve of his shirt. Bri shrugged. "So what made you come in the first place?"

Huey considered this question..his own ears starting to warm up. "No reason" he muttered. Bri laughed. "Look who's lying now. Just tell me..because I'm not going to drop it" she teased as she stepped closer to him in a childish way; their noses inches apart.

Huey blinked at her sudden closeness, his cheeks reddening. "If I told you, it would ruin everything" he said, furrowing his eyebrows at her smiling face. This seemed to make her laugh even more. "If you can't tell me..then show me" she said with confidence, raisng a mocking eyebrow at him.

Huey blinked again. Showing her would seriously ruin things between them. The only reason he came was to somehow get closer to her..but now that plan seemed foreign to him. Wait a minute..was she flirting with him?

Her laughing ceased when he didn't respond right away.

Huey could literally feel the heat radiating off of her since she was so close. The curious look in her light brown eyes seemed to dance..slowly pulling him into a trance as he stared into them. They seemed to twinkle..as if magic.

Bri suddenly realized how close she was to him. If she inhaled enough, she could almost smell his nostalgic scent. It was somehow comforting..as if she wanted to actually be this close to him. _Wait..I thought I liked Mikey-_

His lips softly pressed into hers.

Bri held back the urge to moan from how good this felt, Huey's arms wrapping around her petite waist and pulling her closer to him. Huey then pulled away from her and looked into her brown irises, his scowl soft. "Do you still want Mikey..?" he whispered, his warm breath making her shiver in excitement. "Mikey who?"

"Naw, he can't do it C indy..he's too much of a pussy" Tammy teased as she crossed her arms in a mocking way. At the moment, the three troublemakers had made their way to the bar. Fortunately, Mikey and Jazmine had already left before they arrived; they would've never let them drink.

Riley smirked at the boatload of shots that were before him. "Nigga please, Reezy can handle a few tricks of alcohol" he said cockily with a shrug. "Alright, yo' five dollars on the line nigga" Cindy teased, Tammy nodding in agreement. "Hm, how bout we make it twenty since you're so sure of yourself" Tammy suggested.

Riley considered this nervously. To be honest, alcohol was never on his 'To Try' list. He found it incredibly stupid when people got tipsy at parties, putting themselves and everyone around them in harm's way. Their bet was beginning to get brutal. There was at least thirty shots that sat in front of him. At least there wasn't a crowd to watch him fail.

Do the right thing..Do the right thing..don't drink-

He took a shot and held it up to his lips, the liquid trailing down his throat.

Mikey laughed at Jazmine's ridiculous dance moves, making her laugh too. "It's not funny!" she shouted happily over the music with a grin. "Sorry, but this is hilarious!" Mikey said through his laughter as he continued to dance with her, mimicking her dancing in a mocking way.

Girls have been all over Mikey all night, but he didn't seem to notice. His attention was only directed at Jazmine Dubious..his sudden interest in her bubbly personality luring him in to the fullest. A few minutes ago he had talked her into dancing with him, and then here they were, dancing on the dance floor like two best friends. A new song started playing.

_You know what to do with that big fat butt.._

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle.. _

"Oh my gosh, they're playing my song!" Jazmine yelped excitedly. Mikey gasped when she abruptly pulled him closer to her as she started dancing again. But this time she wasn't dancing with these funny moves. They were almost dancing like a couple would, their moves synchronizing with each other to the beat of the song in a sexy fashion..almost like it was choreographed.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle.._

Jazmine then turned and pressed up against him, slowly grinding her lower body into his. Mikey was surprised, though his hands automatically went to her hips in excitement.

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle..

_Just a little bittle..swing.._

He couldn't believe that Jazmine Duboius..out of all people..loved this song! And she could dance to it too? This was too much. He felt a little bad for corrupting her innocence, but right now, he was in a triumphant mood. Innocent little Jazmine has left the building folks!

_Patty cake, Patty cake,  
With no hands,  
Got me in this club making wedding plans,  
If I take pictures while you do your dance,  
I can make you famous on Instagram.._

Mikey held back a laugh when she turned to bat her eyelashes at him in a playful..almost seductive way. That's when the fast song got cut off and turned into a slow song; everyone around them started to dance slowly. Jazmine groaned in disappointment and dragged Mikey off of the dance floor by his hand.

"Hey don't get upset, that was fun!" Mikey said as he tried to catch his breath, flashing one of his charming smiles her way. Jazmine rolled her eyes playfully as she tried to catch her own breath. _It was fun,_ she thought happily.

"I knew you had a dark side Dubious. You just needed someone to teach you how to use it" Mikey continued, "So, you must be tired now huh?"

"Oh, I'm not finished Mikey" Jazmine whispered seductively in his ear before slowly pressing her lips into his. _Woah. _

It's been a weird night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, I know it's been decades. Lol, but I'm finally updating. Shout out to my ridiculous sister Da98Ghetto and my dearest friend MercuryManson! Forgive me if this chapter is long!**

* * *

"Guys!"

Bri and Huey turned to the call, pulling away from each other. They were surprised to see Caesar, hastily waving his hands to get their attention.

"Yeah?" they asked, both of them giving Caesar annoyed looks.

"Riley's in trouble!" was Caesar's reply, gesturing for them to follow him. The two of them exchanged confused looks before following their friend, walking fast to keep up with his pace.

They pushed through the mass of dancing bodies, struggling to get through the crowd. That's when there was a loud shout, followed by the sound of glass breaking. Gasps sounded, a sea of people moving away from a certain spot.

Caesar, Huey, and Bri, turned to see the bar. Shattered shot glasses scattered the floor dangerously. Amongst the mess stood the three troublemakers, looking drunk as ever. Cindy had Riley in a playful headlock, her head resting on his back to steady her drunken posture; a beer bottle in her hand. Tammy was passed out on the bar counter, and empty bottle of vodka next to her unconscious figure.

"What the hell is going on here?" Huey demanded, his voice yelling over the club's music. Riley let out an exaggerated laugh, his eyes sleepy.

"Nigga, what are you talking about?"

"..Yeah, we just having fun like errbody else." This coming from Cindy.

Bri and Huey glared at the three of them; Caesar shaking his head in disbelief. "You guys aren't even old enough to drink!"

"Who the fuck cares?" Riley muttered out, displaying a faint smirk.

"Old enough my ass" Cindy laughed drunkenly, causing Riley to laugh too.

Tammy let out a pained groan then, her head moving on the table a little. "Could ya'll niggas shut the hell up? Shit..giving me a goddamn headache" she complained, groaning once more.

Bri rushed to her drunken sister's side, wrapping an arm around her limp body. "I can't believe this happened under my watch..Grandma's gonna kill me" she grumbled as she propped Tammy up on her shoulder.

"It's alright Bri, I mean, none of this was really your fault" Huey reassured her as he went over to help his brother and Cindy; Caesar helping.

"Damn, what happened here—Oh god, Tammy!" Mikey exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere, Jazmine by his side. He rushed over to help Bri, wrapping an arm around Tammy's torso to hold her up.

"Ugh, get away from me nigga" Riley groaned, struggling to get out of Huey's grasp, only to no avail. Cindy just went with the flow, already dozing off as Caesar took hold of her.

"Ergh, we're leaving now" Bri stated, gritting her teeth. Part of her wanted to yell at her sister, which wouldn't make sense since she was pretty much too drunk to listen. However, another part of her just wanted to yell at herself, letting her guard down for the night because of a few silly teenage hormones that sidetracked her. _Stupid Huey,_ she thought, even though this wasn't his fault either.

* * *

Bri slowly opened the door to the Porter house, cursing under her breath when the door squeaked a little. The last thing she needed was Grandma waking up, finding out that she and Tammy were just coming back from the party at three in the morning, _and_ that Tammy was drunk.

She squeezed her eyes shut when Tammy let out another painful groan, hoping it didn't wake up Grandma. Closing the front door, she held onto to her drunken sister as she felt along the wall, looking for the light switch. As her fingers ran over it, she flipped the switch. Blinking a few times as her vision registered, her jaw dropped at the sight.

Grandma sat in her recliner, a cup of tea in her hand with a saucer underneath. "Well, it's about time you two returned dammit!" she steamed, giving Bri a look. Bri looked sheepish, sighing as she stared at her black flats. They were dead.

Grandma's eyes shifted from Bri to Tammy, her eyes widening in anger. "And you let your little sister drink under you supervision-"

"Grandma, I can explain-"

"Oh really? I bet that little sneaky cornrowed fool across the street is drunk too huh? What about the dumb blond?"

"But Grandma!"

"I bet you had a glorious time too, huh? I see how you look at that afro boy..I know you gotta thing for him. Oh, please tell me you didn't screw him!"

Bri rolled her eyes at that, embarrassment written all over her face. She didn't do anything like that, not that she had the guts to. She's too much of a good girl..too scared to try anything like that with a guy. Geez, her Grandma always knew how to make things worse.

"Grandma, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen-"

"Damn straight. Now help your sister upstairs…and you betta expect an ass whooping in the morning too…shit, lucky I don't just beat ya little ass right now!" Grandma went on, gesturing for Bri to head for the stairs. She sighed before half dragging-half limping Tammy over to the staircase, going up to their shared room.

* * *

"Goddammit boy! You're supposed to be the responsible one! Please explain to me why your brother is drunk and ya'll are just now coming home…it's three in the damn morning!" Granddad shouted from his recliner, giving Huey a stern look.

"Granddad, I can explain! Riley, Tammy-"

"Oh here we go with that ghetto little black girl across the street! What's her name…Tori?"

"Her name is Tammy, Granddad."

"Whatever, same thing!" he yelled, shaking his head. Huey furrowed his eyebrows, extremely upset that his brother's actions we're being dumped on him.

"Granddad, Riley's old enough to think for himself! None of this is my fault-"

"Yeah, but you're supposed to set the example."

"Set the example? You don't see me about to pass out drunk, do you?!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me, boy!"

Huey sighed, knowing this was going nowhere. Why couldn't people just listen to him for once?

* * *

"Ow!" Mikey groaned, rubbing the back of his head where his mother just hit him. Oh, his parent's were beyond upset, even though this wasn't his first time coming home late from a high school party.

"Serves you right son. You had your mother worried sick about you!" his father yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Mikey rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, preparing himself for another one of their lectures. "This is some ol' bull-"

"Watch your mouth Michael!" This coming from his mom.

He sucked his teeth and leaned against the kitchen counter, furrowing his eyebrows. He wasn't even sure why he was getting punished. Was it because he was passed his curfew or simply because he consumed alcohol in the last couple of hours? _Hm, probably both._ But hey, at least he wasn't drunk like some of his other irresponsible friends!

"Alright, I'm sorry guys. I should've been more responsible and-"

"Oh, please..don't give us that 'sorry apology' like you always do son. You've messed up one too many times. I believe the last time this happened…what was it? A bar fight?"

"Hey, that fucker was asking for it!"

"Language, Michael," his mother said sternly.

"Aight, so what? You gonna ground me? Make me do extra chores around the house? Make me do volunteer work for the public?" Mikey said smartly, giving his parents a sly grin. He watched as they exchanged looks before turning back to him, their faces serious.

"Actually, no. We're sending you back to Brooklyn to live with your aunt," his mother stated. Mikey looked from her to his father, and then back again at her; clearly shocked. _No, no..They can't be serious! _

"But…I like it here! I get to see my old friends..Bri and Tammy..and I've also made new friends!"

"Oh..so that's what this is about? Bri?" his father asked, flashing a smile. His mother smiled also, quite amused that her son was taking a liking to girls, especially his own best friend.

"Awwh..my little Mikey-poo is growing up!" his mother cheered.

"I beg to differ...seems like he still has a little bit more growing up to do. Which is why we're sending his to go live with his aunt. She'll teach him a lesson or two about responsibilty..so he can forget about that Porter girl," his father cut in.

Mikey felt his cheeks flush a little. He had made a mistake mentioning Bri in front of them. They knew how close he was with her..ever since they were ten; she was someone he really cared about. His _best friend. _Right? Or did she mean more to him..?

His mind drifted to the bubbly mulatto he spent the night with. Her poofy orange hair..those sparkly kiwi eyes.._that pretty smile._ But who did he like more-

"Michael," his mother said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He blinked before giving his parents stern looks.

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

_I'm staying. _


	15. Chapter 15

"Ugh, I said I was sorry nigga! Why can't you just accept my apology?"

"Because I'm not going to.'

"Why?"

"Because I shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because you're _nothing_ but a disappointment."

The kitchen grew silent.

Her sister was _never_ this angry with her before. Bri wouldn't even look at her, too busy working on her school project with Huey and Mikey in the kitchen, just like last time.

Tammy stood leaning on the kitchen counter, trying her hardest to keep Bri's attention. Huey held and expressionless face, while Mikey's was a little shocked, since he had never seen Bri _so _angry.

"Aye, Tammy we finna head to the—oh, my bad. Didn't I know I was interrupting some shit," Riley suddenly said as he appeared in the doorway. He took in the atmosphere, Tammy's sad yet annoyed face, Bri's silent but deadly expression.

"It's okay Reezy, I was just leaving _anyway,_" Tammy said, giving her sister a glance before heading off with him. As soon as they were out of sight, Mikey turned to Bri, confusion on his face.

"So..this is your plan? To ignore your little sister and hope she'll learn her lesson? That's really smart, Porter," he said sarcastically, shaking his head at her.

Bri practically snapped on him.

"Don't you dare criticize me! You have no right to give me a lecture, Mr-I'm- So- Funny! You think everything is about you, when it's not! You think everything is a game, a joke even! It's not _Michael,_ so just go away for once!"

Mikey and Huey's eyes widened in shock.

Mikey then glared at her. "So that's how it is, _Sabrina?_ Putting down your friends when you're feeling down to make yourself feel better? I want you to realize that…it's not the end of the world. You made _one_ mistake, letting your guard down. Its fine, no one's mad at you. Get over it and _grow up._"

Bri stared at Mikey for a long time before saying, "So what are you _saying,_ Michael?"

"I'm saying that _you're_ the disappointment Bri, not Tammy," he said simply. Bri widened her now tearful eyes, not believing that this was coming from her dearest friend, Michael Jacobs.

This was their first argument, _in history. _Since day one, in Brooklyn at ten years old, they we're nothing but buddies. But now, everything seems to be crumbling apart. She no longer knows who's wrong, and who's right.

Huey remained silent.

"So that's it? I'm a disappointment? Maybe we just _shouldn't_ be friends anymore then, huh?" Bri said through her gritted teeth, her eyes angry but sorrowful.

"I guess so," Mikey said softly, though his light brown eyes held no emotion. _Maybe ending our friendship is for the best…even though I'm not ready to let go.._

* * *

"Tammy, calm the fuck down. Your attitude is melting my ice cream," Cindy complained, shooting her friend a look.

"Yeah, why yo' ass acting like you hate the world?" Riley asked, licking his ice cream cone.

The three of them were at the ice cream parlor down the block, sitting in one of the booths. Tammy sat with her arms crossed, looking upset as ever, while Cindy and Riley ate their ice cream peacefully. "My sister's being a bitch," Tammy told them.

Riley and Cindy exchanged amused looks. "Um, she's always been a bitch," they said.

Tammy rolled her eyes and held her head in her hands. "No, I mean like..a bigger bitch."

Her friends busted out laughing.

* * *

"So, you're saying that you want to move now?" Mikey's mother asked him.

Mikey continued to stuff his suitcase angrily, grabbing every little object in his room, including his cd collection, his Xbox, all his Xbox games, and clothes. _Hm, I'm gonna need another suitcase,_ he thought as he ignored his mother.

"Y'know, I've never seen you so anxious like this since that last time when you were six and you wanted that brand new pair of Jordans that came out. Remember that?" his mother remembered proudly, smiling at her son.

Mikey continued packing.

"So, tell me what's really got you upset? I'm a good listener," she then said, a little curious about her son's energetic and angry motions, patting beside her for him to sit.

Mikey stopped what he was doing, sighed, and went to go sit next to his mother on the edge of his bed. He could really stand to get some things off his chest.

"I don't mean to pry, but is this about that Porter girl, Michael?" his mother asked with a chuckle.

Mikey allowed a small smile to cross his face. "I guess you can say that."

"So, exactly what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing."

"I beg to differ."

Mikey sighed and scratched his head. _How can I explain this? _

"Okay, so we've been best friends since like what..six years? But then she moved here, with her sister and grandma, when we were ten. So, now that we're…"

"Reunited?" his mother suggested.

Mikey considered this before continuing. "Yeah, now that we're _reunited again, _I feel like something's missing. Almost as if we're not the same anymore."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, for the first time in history, we had our first argument today, if that counts."

His mother chuckled before placing an arm around him and pulling him into a hug. "Mikey sweetie, good friends have their little scuffles. It's just a way of life. Nothing's perfect, and nothing ever will be. So you just have to make up and move on."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't hear that before."

"You might have, but its good advice. Plus, moving on is just a part of life. Holding on to something that's not there anymore just shows you reality."

"I don't like that advice."

"God, you're just like your stubborn father. Well, look at it this way. If you really want to solve things and make them right with Bri, just do it. There's no point in moving away, running from all of this. If you still care for her, I'm pretty sure she still cares for you."

"I thought you guys wanted me to move though, right?"

"Oh, heavens no! Your father and I were just trying to scare you into doing the right thing. I promise, you're not going anywhere if you don't want to."

_Michael_ smiled as he hugged his mother.

* * *

"Am I really a disappointment, Huey?" Bri asked her friend suddenly, a little too scared of his answer. The Freeman boy looked over the horizon, the wind blowing his hair. Leaves fluttered by as her questions hung in the air.

They were under the famous tree that overlooked the city.

"No."

Bri blinked. He said it so suddenly and out of the blue, she almost didn't know if she heard him right.

"If I'm not, then what am I? Or better yet, _who_ am I?"

"You're just Bri Porter."

"That's it? I'm just Bri-"

"The girl with a heart, the one who's misunderstood in even the clearest of situations, the one who strides to be protective, but falls hard when things don't go right. The light and fire that refuses to burn out in even the darkest of situations. That's you, _Bri Porter," _Huey continued, now turning to look at her.

His maroon eyes were soft, yet his words were strong and powerful, rolling off his tongue smoothly. Bri smiled at him, knowing that what he said was true. She was all the things, no matter what anyone told her.

It wasn't the end of the world.


End file.
